Anakin Solo's Legacy
by TahiriRocks
Summary: Anakin proposes to Tahiri on the eve of the strike force's departure for Myrkr. After that... well I can't tell you, It'd give away too much. Rated PG-13 for violence, angst, and intimacy. (Nothing too explict!) Chapter 8 up.
1. Evening

Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas, I am not making any money from this, and I do not own Star Wars, or any of these characters, although if he lets me use them I will return them in good condition, I promise!  
  
Yes, I hate what the writers did to poor Tahiri too, so this is my attempt to put things (slightly) right. Normally I avoid writing like the plague, but I think that has something to do with the fact that people are usually telling me to write things, and not letting me write on my own.  
  
_Star Wars – Anakin Solo's Legacy  
_  
_Chapter 1 - Evening  
_  
Anakin gazed into Tahiri's eyes. They sat close together, side by side on the edge of the bed in Anakin's small quarters in the Jedi base of Eclipse. The bare metal walls of the room weren't much for elegance, but at least it was private. "There's something I need to say to you, before... before we leave." The Jedi strike force's mission to Myrkr would leave within the week. Of the many jumbled thoughts racing through Anakin's mind, uppermost was the fact that either of them might well die on the mission, and he didn't want to leave so many things left unsaid between them. "I love you, and no matter what happens I will never stop loving you. Whatever happens on this mission, I want you to never forget that."  
  
Tahiri gazed into Anakin's eyes, and read absolute certainty there. Through the lightheaded haze that seemed to fill her senses, she said, "I know. You have been my friend forever, and you saved me at Yavin 4. I barely know who I am sometimes, but trust me on this-" her voice firmed, "I will never forget you, and I will always love you."  
  
Anakin jerkily reached his arm up to lay it on her shoulder, and managed to get it tangled in the bedcovers. As his arm rose, the covers dragged on it, and instead of touching her shoulder, he accidentally bopped her in the back of the head. "Ah..." His face turned beet red.  
  
Tahiri looked at his expression, and just had to burst out laughing. "S... S- S-sorry," she gasped.  
  
Anakin grinned. "I'm sorry. Beautiful girls make me nervous."  
  
The unexpected compliment caught Tahiri off guard, and quieting suddenly, she looked at him, unsure how to respond.  
  
"Tahiri-" his voice caught. He tried again, but no sound came out. Suddenly, he was struck by the hilarity of it all. Here he was, an almost fully trained Jedi. He could face down Yuuzhan Vong warriors without flinching. Yet present him with Tahiri, and he locked up completely. Their combined laughter broke the tension, and made it easier for him to get the words out.  
  
"Tahiri, I love you, and I want you to be a part of my life, and to be a part of yours. Forever."  
  
She froze. Her green eyes widened in shock. "You're not serious," she breathed. "You did NOT just ask me what I think you did." Emotions whirled through her, shock, disbelief, a bit of fear, and confusion, along with a strange giddy elation.  
  
"Yes," said Anakin, their Force bond leaving him in no doubt as to what she meant. "I did." His voice radiated utter, bedrock conviction. "I know we're young-" That was about a four thousand percent understatement, thought Tahiri in shock. He was 17, she only 15. "-and that we're in the middle of a war. But if we don't say this now, we might never get a chance to. And I don't think I could live with that if..." his voice wavered. "If something happened." He looked away.  
  
Tahiri took his hand in hers, and with the other gently lifted his head to look into his eyes. "Do you really want to marry me?" He nodded. "Even after what they did to me? What they tried to turn me into? What I almost became, what I almost did to YOU when you saved me?" She held her breath, fighting against the fear that he would say, 'No, you don't deserve me.' That he would scorn her for what she had done.  
  
"Yes," said Anakin simply. He sent her a wave of the strongest love and reassurance he could manage through their bond to combat the fear and doubt in her mind. "I do. Will you?"  
  
"Yes! Dear force, yes!" She collapsed sobbing against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her. "What did I ever do to deserve someone like you?" she half mumbled through her tears.  
  
"What did you do?" repeated Anakin. "You were you. That's plenty." He knew he was grinning like a fool, but at the moment he didn't really care. Suddenly, he realized that tears were sliding down his cheeks too.  
  
Tahiri looked up at him. "Why are you crying?" she asked.  
  
"Because I'm happy," he replied.  
  
His simple reply grabbed her by the heart and pulled. She struggled to say all the things trying to crowd their way out of her, but couldn't manage it. So she simply pulled his head down to hers, and kissed him. Her arms went around him, and she kissed him with all the things she wanted to say, but couldn't find words for. For all the things she had wanted to say for so long. For all the times she had wished he could hold her. Through their bond, she felt him understand, and she clung to him while the world seemed to spin around her.

--------------------------------------

So, what do you think? The story will continue for 2-4 more chapters, and a surprise is coming next chapter. Reviews will make it come faster! :-)  
  
I never before realized quite what a harrowing experience it is writing such an emotional scene!


	2. Morning

Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas, I am not making any money from this, and I do not own Star Wars, or any of these characters, although if he lets me use them I will return them in good condition, I promise!  
  
MistiWhitesun: Sometimes my family doesn't really understand it either. It is very distracting to have people around while I'm writing, so I close the door. Only my sister seems to understand why. And the emotional scenes aren't going to stop coming, not in this story! I'm worried I'm going to give myself an ulcer before this is done! As for the typos, fixed now! That ( wasn't a slip, my computer uses a long dash character that FF interprets as a (.  
  
#end slightly revised#  
  
_Star Wars – Anakin Solo's Legacy  
_  
_Chapter 2 – Morning  
_  
Anakin woke slowly. He was lying on a rather hard bed, and there was a warm, soft weight in his arms - a warm weight? No way. They hadn't! He opened his eyes, and stared at Tahiri's sleeping face. Trying to move, he found his legs tangled with hers, and his hands pressed to the warm, bare skin of her back. Yes. They had.  
  
Oh...wow. What are we going to do now?  
  
Even as he thought this, Tahiri stirred. Opening her eyes, she tried to sit up, only to encounter the same problem he had. Her eyes focused on him, then flicked down over their two bodies before coming back to his eyes. A slow smile spread itself across her face, and for a split second, there was a feral hunger in her eyes. Then she blinked, and the smile was replaced by a look of confusion and surprise.  
  
Anakin was momentarily shaken. Who was that looking out at me just now? he wondered. Or did I imagine it?  
  
"Oh my," said Tahiri, disentangling her legs from his and sitting up. "Did what I think happened really happen?"  
  
"Umm, yeah. I think so." Anakin sat up. Hazy memories were starting to come back now, and he blushed and turned his head away as his emotions caught up with the fact that neither of them had a thing on.  
  
"Oh, don't be embarrassed now, you big dummy." She slapped his arm playfully. "You certainly weren't last night!"  
  
He blushed ever harder, but turned back to face her. "No, I guess not," he said. "You're not upset about...?"  
  
"No," she said, and was immediately surprised by her answer. Something this monumental had just happened to her life, and she wasn't disturbed? Why? But the answer came quickly. It was because she really did love him. "It was a surprise, certainly. Like when you kissed me, that first time." She grinned at the memory. "But not an unwelcome one. What about you? Are you ok with this?"  
  
"Yes." He took a moment to marshal his thoughts. "I think this is what was meant to happen from the beginning. I never thought of it that way, until...well... last night I suppose, but I think it was inevitable. Which isn't to say that we didn't jump the gun a bit!" He grinned. "Not that I'm complaining!"  
  
Tahiri settled down a bit and leaned back against the wall. "There's another question. What are we going to do about this? And will you stop _looking_ at me like that?"  
  
"Sorry," he said, another blush forming on his cheeks.  
  
Tahiri favored him with an amused smile. "Oh, it's not that I mind, it's just that...well, it's new, and... a bit embarrassing. But, anyway..."  
  
"Well," began Anakin, "we obviously can't tell anyone about this. They'd go ballistic! But I suppose we could announce the engagement pretty soon. After this mission, maybe. Now all I gotta do is find a ring." He grinned.  
  
"Sounds good. Now-" She broke off as a new thought struck her.  
  
She began to laugh, uncontrollably, loudly, and long. Anakin looked at her, mystified. "What's so funny?"  
  
"I- I was just thinking-" she broke off as a new wave of laughter assailed her, "a-about what your parents would say when- wh- when we told them!" She collapsed down on her side and shook with laughter.  
  
Anakin looked stricken for a moment, then he too began to laugh. He flopped down on his back and stared at the ceiling, laughing even harder as he imagined the looks on their faces, and their laughter, joyful and carefree, echoed around the small room.  
  
####  
  
Luke was walking down the sleeping area hallway on his way to the fresher, when he heard voices as he was passing Anakin's room. He stopped to listen. There were two voices, and as he listened, one of them said something and they erupted into happy laughter. He extended a wisp of force awareness towards the room on the other side of the door. His eyebrow quirked. Now what, he wondered, was Tahiri doing in Anakin's room this early in the morning? He shook his head and resumed his trek down the hall. If they wanted to tell him they would, until then it was none of his business.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Sorry for not updating sooner than this, I had quite a busy weekend, and writing this chapter gave me a bit of trouble too. On more consideration, this story is very likely to become longer than 4 chapters.  
  
R&R please!


	3. Myrkr

Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas, I am not making any money from this, and I do not own Star Wars, or any of these characters, although if he lets me use them I will return them in good condition, I promise! Or, well, as good a condition as his writers left them in, anyway! Many lines and scenes in this chapter are taken from the book Star by Star, but no copyright infringement is intended.  
  
MistiWhitesun- Well, the answer to your question is two-fold. First, I don't really think Luke has any real trouble about still thinking of them as kids. If you look at Star by Star and read the whole scene where Anakin suggests the mission to Myrkr, you get the sense that while Luke is still somewhat protective of his nephew and Tahiri, he is willing to let them make their own decisions. And the second part of the answer is, that Luke doesn't really think they've actually done what they did. I'm sure the possibility crossed his mind, but I don't think he'd seriously believe it.  
  
I've revised the end of chapter 2 slightly, so go back and read it again before you read this.  
  
NOTE: I'm assuming that everyone who reads this will have read Star by Star by now, seeing as it came out 3 years ago, but if you haven't, do yourself a really big favor and don't read any farther until you do!  
  
_Star Wars – Anakin Solo's Legacy  
_  
_Chapter 3 - Myrkr  
_  
Leaving behind a mob of slaves, the Jedi strike force stopped at the mouth of a narrow alley deep in the underbelly of the Yuuzhan Vong worldship orbiting the planet Myrkr. The mission to destroy the voxyn queen was not going well. Through an ill-fated attempt to rescue what turned out to be a pair of dark Jedi, the vong had learned of their presence long before the strike force had gotten anywhere near the cloning center and the voxyn queen. Faced with the entire warrior complement of a Yuuzhan Vong frigate, they had been forced to flee, in an attempt to lose their pursuers, through various parts of the worldship, the voxyn training course, and most recently the slave city. They were now attempting to circle back around to the lab complex.  
  
Anakin stopped a few steps into the alley. "Stay sharp, everyone. We need to make this work." He turned to Jacen. "If you can do something to keep the voxyn quiet, now is the time."  
  
Tahiri could hear a doubtful note in Jacen's voice as he replied. "I'll do my best, Anakin. But these aren't normal animals. I can't just reach-" He broke off as Anakin whirled around to face the crowd of slaves in the street. Looking over her shoulder, Tahiri could see five large, strong looking men pushing their way through the slaves towards the Jedi. They all looked completely alike, and none existed in the Force. Before anyone could react, one tossed a small capsule at Jacen's feet. The capsule dissolved, and a thin coat of green slime spread toward Jacen. Anakin yelled, "Blorash jelly! Watch the crowd!" and shot the thrower with his blaster.  
  
Tahiri jerked her lightsaber from her belt and ignited it as around her, a dozen other Jedi did the same. The strike force had been caught in a bad position, with some of their members at the alley mouth and others still leaving the edge of the crowd of slaves. A ripple of darkness swept through the battle meld as someone took a heavy blow and struggled to stay conscious. Someone yelled something, but Tahiri had no attention to spare as the impostors threw more jelly and she blocked three thud bugs headed in her direction. Tenel Ka yelled for help, and Tahiri turned to see two warriors pressing her back towards the alley wall while some blorash jelly tried to trap her feet. Tahiri dug a small container out of her belt with her free hand before springing to Tenel's side. She intercepted an amphistaff swing while popping open the container and sprinkling some of the contents on the slime wrapping itself around Tenel Ka's feet. On contact with the arsensalts, the jelly detached itself and began to shrivel up. With her feet free, Tenel Ka began a furious attack that had both warriors backing up, scrambling to defend themselves. Tahiri took advantage of their distraction to slip her lightsaber past one of their defenses and slice his chest open. The other turned on her, but she ducked his slash and watched Tenel Ka decapitate him.  
  
A sudden wave of shock and pain swept over her from the battle meld, and she knew someone had fallen. She whirled, eyes frantically searching for Anakin, and panicked when she couldn't see him. She dashed towards the alley mouth where he had been, and felt an overwhelming flash of relief as she spotted him just outside the alley, dueling with a Yuuzhan Vong warrior. She rolled under his blade as he dispatched his foe, and drove her lightsaber through the chest of another warrior who had not yet revealed himself. A masquer peeled from his face as he fell.  
  
Anakin jerked her behind him. "Careful!" he said.  
  
Annoyed by his protectiveness, she snapped, "You're one to talk!" She shook more salt on another jelly sliding towards them. The stuff stopped and began to dissolve. She took another look around, and finally spotted their casualty. Eryl lay limp on the ground at the alley mouth, her face sliced cleanly in half. Raynar kneeled next to her, tears falling down his cheeks, unaware of anything around him. Tahiri reached for the girl in the Force, and was just in time to feel her spirit leave her body. "No..." she breathed.  
  
She felt Anakin move next to her, and looked up in time to see six or seven more warriors burst out of the stampeding crowd of slaves, headed for the alley. Anakin shoved her over towards Ganner and the barabels, at the alley mouth, and flipped over the heads of the warriors, killing one with a head slice as he passed. Tahiri shook her head to clear it of the persistent darkness swirling in the meld as someone continued to fight unconsciousness, and finally realized who it was. Jania was trapped outside the alley, and was clearly in trouble. Anakin took off through the crowd, obviously heading for his sister, while Tahiri set herself to receive the warriors' charge.  
  
Of the six, one came after her, his false human face distorted into a mask of fury. He swung his staff at her, and she blocked it with her lightsaber. She tried to slide her saber up his weapon and take off his hand, but he anticipated her and jumped back. He swung his amphistaff in an overhead strike, and she was about to parry when an icy spike of agony punched her right in the stomach. Her vision blurred strangely. She was _here_, in a combat stance, watching a Yuuzhan vong warrior, about to block his swing, but she was also _there_, her eyes closed, crouched on one hand and her knees, with the handle of an amphistaff protruding from her stomach. Her involuntary scream echoed down the street, in exact time with Anakin's, and she staggered from his pain.  
  
Barely able to see, she raised her lightsaber, but realized she had missed the block. She turned to the side, and the amphistaff whistled down centimeters from her nose. She brought her saber down, pinning his weapon to the floor, and Ganner took the opportunity to cut her foe's arm off. Tahiri whirled in two lightning fast motions, first separating the warrior's legs from his body, then taking off his head. Even as she turned and ran out of the alley, a new wave of agony rolled through her, as she saw through Anakin's eyes and senses as he rose and pulled the staff from his abdomen. She dizzily stumbled to a halt as she tried to overcome the pain. Slowly she became aware of people running past her, shouting. She looked up. All of the Jedi were pouring out of the alley and running towards Anakin, striking down the last of the Yuuzhan Vong warriors as they went. Their attack was brutal, and within seconds all the vong were down, cut into pieces.  
  
Tahiri pushed her way past the others and ran to anakin's side. He had his hand over his stomach, and it was ominously stained with red. She tried to pull his hand away to see the wound, but he resisted her. He nodded towards Alema, who was crouched behind a hovercar, using a blaster rifle to hold off some vong reinforcements. "Call her off. Let's go before someone else gets killed."  
  
Tahiri ignored him and pulled harder on his arm. "Anakin, how bad is it? Let me-"  
  
"Tahiri, stop. It's just a little cut."  



	4. Myrkr, part 2

Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas, I am not making any money from this, and I do not own Star Wars, or any of these characters, although if he lets me use them I will return them in good condition, I promise! Or, well, as good a condition as his writers left them in, anyway! Lines and scenes in this chapter are taken from the book Star by Star, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
  
MistiWhitesun, please don't apologize for asking questions. I thoroughly enjoy answering them. It makes me think more about what I've written, and it gives me a warm fuzzy feeling to know that someone cares enough about my story to ask questions about it! As for an outline, no, not really. I know where I generally want the story to go, but I don't have a plan like: ok, this happens in chapter 5, and then this happens in chapter 6, or anything like that.  
  
_Star Wars – Anakin Solo's Legacy  
  
Chapter 4 - Myrkr, part 2  
_  
Eight blaster bolts streaked down the hill, through the thorn hedge, and into the four guards outside the cloning grashal. Six ricocheted off their armor, but two burned through, and two guards fell. The strike force was instantly up and running down the slope. They had lost three more Jedi since leaving the slave city - the Barabel sisters Bela and Krasov killed, and Raynar, wounded – but had finally reached the cloning center, where they hoped to find the voyxn queen. Even as Tahiri ran down the slope, the powerful crack of Alema's longblaster sniper rifle rang out, dropping one warrior. Concentrated blaster fire took out the other.  
  
Anakin had started out next to her, but was no longer there. Looking over her shoulder, she saw him only halfway down the hill, obviously unable to keep pace. Tahiri turned and hurried back up the hill to his side. He had refused to say anything about his wound, but it was obviously getting worse. He was white faced and sweating, and his pain was evident even without the force. To Tahiri, through their link, it burned like a constant, low fire. Tahiri wished, not for the first time, that she could have persuaded him to stay at the light freighter they'd found for their escape along with Raynar and Lowie. But, then again, that would've probably been bad, seeing as that freighter was now gone, stolen by the dark Jedi they'd rescued, with Raynar still on board.  
  
As Tahiri ran up, accompanied by Jaina and Tesar, Anakin tried to wave them away. "Go! I'll catch up."  
  
"When Jawas swim!" replied Tahiri. It was obvious what kind of pain he was in.  
  
"Anakin, you're in no condition," Jaina put in. "Go back to the equipment pit and locate Lowie. Maybe if you find a safe place to hole up and go into a healing trance-"  
  
"Too late for that," Anakin said. "I'm seeing this through."  
  
"Even if it means putting others at risk? If you're slow, you're a danger to us all. At least try a trance." Anakin paused for a moment, and Tahiri felt a sudden hope that he would reconsider. It was dashed a second later.  
  
"I'm going."  
  
Jaina looked away. "I thought so."  
  
As the four proceeded the rest of the way down the hill, the rest of the strike force reached the hedge and began to push through. The branches of the hedge came alive, grasping at them, and they had to use their lightsabers to cut a path. Clear on the other side, they rushed towards the grashal wall, not stopping to help the others through the hedge. Speed was critical. While scoping out the area, Anakin had sensed a large group of Yuuzhan Vong waiting just a few hundred meters on the other side of the lab, presumably waiting to ambush the Jedi along the route they'd been expected to approach.  
  
By the time they made it through the hedge, the other Jedi had already cut through the lab wall. Tenel Ka, Alema, and Zekk rode along with the block they'd cut out as Ganner levitated it inside. A withering hail of thud and razor bugs greeted them, and their lightsabers sprang into motion, cutting a whirling dance through the air as they blocked the projectiles. Zekk armed and threw three grenades, and their thunderous explosions reduced the storm of bugs to just a trickle. Zekk yelled, "Clear!"  
  
The rest of the Jedi followed them into the grashal, but Anakin handed Tahiri Alema's longblaster and ordered her, along with the diminutive Chadra-fan healer, Tekli, to cover the entrance. Tahiri nodded and watched him walk inside. Stagger inside, more like. Darn it, what did he think he was _doing_? The roar of combat erupted behind her as she turned to watch the way they'd come, and she did her best to ignore it, just as she tried to block out the distracting emotions swirling through the battle meld. Less easy to ignore was her connection to Anakin. She could feel his pain as he went into combat, feel his aching tiredness and how deeply he had to draw on the Force to stay upright. She was deathly afraid for him. There was only so long the Force could hold off such an injury if one could not stop and heal, and she was afraid he was pushing that limit. The impact of a blow rang through the meld, and someone fell unconscious. Tekli slipped from her side and entered the grashal as incendiary grenades crackled, but Tahiri barely noticed as Anakin's control slipped for a moment and pain roared through them.  
  
She sank back against the wall, eyes closed, and strove to fight it off. It was like trying to dam a river with her bare hands, but she slowly managed it, and then the pain eased as Anakin regained his control. She opened her eyes. Movement near the tunnel the strike force had come from attracted her attention, and she dropped to the ground while bringing up the rifle. She watched though the scope as a small squad of Yuuzhan Vong exited the tunnel, with four strange beasts trundling along behind them. They were low-slung four legged creatures, and had very large mouths with no visible teeth. She frowned in thought, and a memory that she knew wasn't hers swam up from the depths of her mind. They were _Meqhin Dval_, magma spitters, artillery creatures designed to spit explosive balls of molten rock a considerable distance on either an arcing or flat trajectory. If they got set up, no one would be leaving by this exit. She took careful aim.  
  
Her first shot took one of the Yuuzhan Vong on his chestplate, burning through and dropping him to the ground. Her second shot glanced off as her target dove for cover, but her third vaporized the throat of her next target. All the warriors were crouching now, covered by the crest of the hill, so she took aim at one of the artillery creatures. Her shot was true, but reflected off the beast's armored scales. The thing had more intelligence than she gave it credit for, and turned to face her. Muscles in its chest rippled powerfully, and she jumped to her feet and dashed into the grashal. A ball of flame followed her inside, and hit the block they'd cut out of the wall. The explosion picked her up and sent her flying, but she used the force to cushion her landing and was up immediately. She spotted Anakin not ten steps away and shouted to him, "Magma spitters! We're cut off."  
  
He didn't bother to look. "Tekli?"  
  
Tahiri pointed off to the side, where the healer was attempting to awaken Tesar.  
  
"Take him...and go." She could feel his pain as he spoke. Anakin pointed towards the others. "You may need to cut a way out."  
  
"'You'?" He was not going to die. He was coming too, dang it! "I'm not going-"  
  
"Do it!" he snapped. Her face fell, and he spoke softer. "You need...to help Tekli. I'll be along."  
  
"Yes, Tahiri," Tekli said. "Tesar is not responding. I cannot move him and work on him both."  
  
He was lying, she thought dimly. He didn't believe he'd make it. She wanted with all her heart to stay with him, to make sure he came back, but he was right. Tekli needed her help. Tears blurred her vision, and she stretched to kiss him, then stopped. "No-for that, you have to come back."  
  
His lopsided smile broke her heart. "Soon, then."

"Soon," she repeated. "May the force be with you," she added quietly. You're going to need it.  
  
Furiously blinking back tears, she turned to where Tesar lay. She stretched out her hand and tried to lift him off the ground, but she lost her concentration and he didn't move. Her connection to Anakin was stronger than ever, his feelings, sensations and emotions crowding through her mind, driving out all else. She closed her eyes, and with tears running down her cheeks tried to concentrate, but their pain, mental, emotional, and physical, was too strong to be ignored. She had to close herself off from it. It felt like cutting off a piece of herself, but she had to do it, and soon she had their link closed down to the point where she could only sense his presence, not his feelings. She levitated Tesar off the floor, and with Tekli riding on his chest set off towards the others.  
  
The grashal was shaped vaguely like a triangle, with the Jedi's makeshift entrance near the east corner, the voxyn pen area, where they could sense the voxyn queen, at the south corner, and a large door on the west wall. The Jedi were advancing down the east wall towards the pen area, but most of the remaining Yuuzhan Vong were solidly entrenched in cover behind planting bins between them and their target. Tahiri went for the rest of the force, but behind her she could feel Anakin heading towards the main entrance, and she wondered what he was doing.  
  
She had no business in hand to hand combat, not with half of her attention on levitating Tesar, so as she reached the rest of the group she slung the longblaster on her back and pulled out her blaster carbine. A bug came for her, and she shot it from the air before turning to face the warrior who'd thrown it at her. His cover saved him, as her shot burned into the bin he was hiding behind. She took another couple of shots at various warriors, but their cover was proving damnably effective. A volley of bugs forced most of the team to take cover behind bins. Tahiri leaned out from her cover and held down the trigger, walking her fire back and forth across the Yuuzhan Vong position. She was rewarded as one bolt streaked through a gap in the bins, taking a warrior in the throat and dropping him, but there were more, and they couldn't afford to be delayed.  
  
Anakin's voice crackled across her comlink. "Imposter!" he warned. "Trying for pens." Tahiri turned to see him over by the main door, being forced into cover by a tall Yuuzhan Vong in a masquer. He wore a jumpsuit and was armed with a blaster rifle, and set off towards the voxyn pen at a sprint. Tahiri raised her blaster and fired, but the imposter ducked behind a row of planting bins and she missed. He vanished behind the Yuuzhan Vong line. Suddenly she could feel the Voxyn queen moving down and away.  
  
"Hutt breath!" cursed Jaina. "She's escaping!"  
  
Anakin's voice came over the comlink. "The imposter must have opened an escape tunnel." Tahiri dove to the floor to avoid a thud bug. "...after her," Anakin finished.  
  
"Can't get there, Little Brother," said Jaina.  
  
"The path will clear."  
  
A couple of seconds passed, and then the Yuuzhan Vong line wavered as blaster bolts started to pepper them from the side. Anakin had worked his way around, and although the angle was bad enough to keep his attack from being more than a distraction, by the time the warriors realized this the strike force had buried them in an avalanche of Jedi. An explosion sounded somewhere behind Tahiri, and she glanced over her shoulder to see the main door melted and Yuuzhan Vong warriors pouring in. "Go!" someone shouted, and the strike force took off, pursuing the voxyn down a small tunnel. Tahiri could feel Anakin right behind her, and the rest of the strike force was in front as they ran down the passage. She turned her head to look over her shoulder and began, "Ana-"  
  
That was odd. Where was he? His force presence had been so strong, she'd assumed he was right-  
  
She whirled, stretching out to their link. Tesar thudded to the ground behind her, but she didn't notice. Her eyes went wide as she sensed the vast storm of the Force raging in the chamber they'd just left. She could sense Anakin's presence at its heart, and he was fading. Fast.  
  
"NO!" She tore off back up the passage, and someone tried to grab her arm. She threw whoever it was off, and when they tried to grab her again, she turned and hit him -Ganner- with a force blast that threw him five meters. She flew up the passage, desperately trying to outrace death itself, but she was too late. The force tempest died out, and a single word came over their link.  
  
Goodbye.  
  
An ebon knife slashed apart her link to Anakin, and she heard herself cry out as the world went black.

---------------------------

And here it is. I'm going on vacation in a week or so, and I might or might not be able to write another chapter before then. Vacation will be about two weeks, and I probably won't have computer access.

Even if I'm not going to be here to read them, reviews will still be greatly appreciated!


	5. Elsewhere

Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas, I am not making any money from this, and I do not own Star Wars, or any of these characters, although if he lets me use them I will return them in good condition, I promise! Or, well, as good a condition as his writers left them in, anyway!  
  
_Star Wars - Anakin Solo's Legacy  
  
Chapter 5 - Elsewhere_  
  
Tahiri turned and glanced over her shoulder. "Ana-"  
  
Zekk could see four expressions flash over her face in an instant. First incomprehension, then confusion, then realization, and finally sudden terror. Dropping Tesar, she spun and her face went pale. The desperate terror in her cry jerked everyone to a stop. "NO!"  
  
He tried to grab her as she shot past him up the passage, but he missed. Ganner didn't, but all that earned him was a panic-driven Force push that would've flung him into the wall if Tenel Ka hadn't caught him. Zekk turned and gathered the Force around him, preparing to reach out and try to pull her back, but it wasn't needed.  
  
As the ripple in the Force that was Anakin's death washed over them, Tahiri froze in mid step. Her anguished cry echoed down the tunnel, filled with bottomless pain and loss, as she collapsed.  
  
####  
  
Tahiri stood in a vast emptiness. The ground was formless and black, the sky a featureless grey. She didn't move. There was a familiar place behind her, but she didn't turn. She didn't want to go back there, there was too much pain. Besides, he wasn't there. She peered out into the distance. There was nothing for as far as she could see, but that didn't matter. Though her thoughts were shrouded in a dream-like haze, she knew he was out there somewhere.  
  
She began to walk.  
  
####  
  
Zekk dropped to his knees beside Tahiri as the rest of the strikeforce clustered around. There didn't seem to be anything obvious wrong with her, other than the fact that she was out cold. Her deactivated lightsaber lay beside her where she'd dropped it. He stretched out with the force to lift her off the ground, and then grimaced as he heard a guttural shout. Tahiri had made it almost back to the cloning chamber, and now one of the vong there had just seen them. They were coming, at least fifty of them. Far too many to fight.  
  
He backpedaled quickly into the body of the force, his mind frantically looking for some way out. There! He lowered Tahiri gently to the floor, and stretched out with his mind, focusing on the passage ceiling. A few rocks and some dust trickled down. The other Jedi realized what he was doing and added their efforts to his, and the tunnel ceiling between them and the oncoming warriors collapsed in a roar of dust and stone. They moved farther down the tunnel, and collapsed the roof again. They did this until they had a solid fifty meter stretch of passage filled behind them, and then they fled.  
  
####  
  
A small figure moved across an endless plain. The figure wore a rough brown robe, and shimmered slightly. There were no landmarks to show how far she had come or where she was going, yet she walked unerringly. Her face bore no expression, and her forehead bore no scars. Her green eyes had once sparkled with life, but now were quenched and still. Yet they held a glimmer of hope. She raised her head. There was a thin line across the horizon, and though the ground remained flat, it felt like she was walking downhill.  
  
She quickened her pace.  
  
####  
  
As Zekk jogged down the tunnel, he kept casting glances at the young girl he was levitating and the healer riding on her chest. Tesar had awakened some time ago, but Tahiri remained unconscious despite all Tekli could do, and he was getting worried. Now Tekli suddenly gasped and leaned closer to Tahiri's face. "What is it?" asked Zekk, but she seemed not to hear. He noticed that Tahiri's breathing seemed shallower. "Jacen," he called out to the strike force's new leader.  
  
The strike force came to a halt, and Jacen made his way back through the line of Jedi to Zekk. "What?" he asked. Zekk nodded at Tahiri. "She's breathing shallowly, and Tekli seemed startled by something." He turned to Tekli. "Tekli! What's wrong?"  
  
The healer's voice was low and quiet, almost as if she was far away. "She's fading. Her spirit is leaving her body." Tekli started, as if waking from a reverie. "She's dying."  
  
"What?" exclaimed Jacen. "She's not even hurt!"  
  
"It is not her body that is wounded," replied Tekli. "It is her spirit. I think..." she paused, "I think she is trying to follow Anakin."  
  
"Fas!" Jacen turned away. "We've gotta find a spot to stop, fast."  
  
####  
  
It was a wall. The land behind remained as featureless as ever, but beyond the barrier, it changed. The new land was as green and inviting as the old was bleak and forbidding, and it radiated a deep peace. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that she would find Anakin across the wall.  
  
She turned and walked along it, looking for an entrance.  
  
####  
  
By the time they found the room, off a side road of the large thoroughfare the tunnel had ended at, Tahiri was gasping for every breath. Jacen could barely see her through the Force. "What can we do?" he asked Tekli.  
  
"I do not know," Tekli said. "This is not an injury I can heal."  
  
"Can we call to her?"  
  
Tekli shrugged, looking uncharacteristically helpless. "I don't know if it will do any good."  
  
"We can try," replied Jacen. He knelt beside Tahiri, and put his hand on her forehead. Calming his mind, he felt for her presence. "Tahiri," he called. No answer came. "Tahiri, come back," he tried again. Nothing.  
  
"Perhaps if we all try," suggested Ganner, "we can reach her."  
  
Jacen sat back. He reached out with his mind, touching everyone present. He felt their anger, grief, worry, sorrow, and hope. He took all the strands and wove them into the meld, and reached out with all their power. "Tahiri," he called, and he felt a flicker of response. "Tahiri, come back to us."  
  
####  
  
There was a gate in the wall. Beyond it lay peaceful green fields, and she was about to step through when the echo of a voice drifted across the waste behind her. She stopped. The whispering voice came again, and she slowly turned to look the way she'd come. There was nothing there. She began to turn back around, but then the voice came again, louder. "Tahiri," it called. She raised her eyes, and saw a tiny pinpoint of light on the horizon. "Tahiri, come back to us." A confused tangle of thoughts slowly tumbled through her mind, eventually unknotting into one word.  
  
"Why?" What is there for me back there? Only pain. She turned, and the voice said something else behind her, but she didn't listen.  
  
She stepped through the gate.

------------------------------------------

Surprise, I'm still here! I think it's kinda fitting that I leave it here for my vacation, as it's a cliffhanger! laughs evilly Thank you all for your comments and reviews, and I will see you all in a couple of weeks!


	6. And back again

Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas, I am not making any money from this, and I do not own Star Wars, or any of these characters, although if he lets me use them I will return them in good condition, I promise! Or, well, as good a condition as his writers left them in, anyway!  
  
Roonie, no, sorry, this story won't be _that_ AU, although Anakin isn't really gone, from a certain point of view. (I love that phrase!) You'll see in this chapter. Thank you for your encouragement!  
  
MistiWhitesun, I thoroughly intend to enjoy it, when it finally starts! The dream sequence isn't quite a _dream_, per se. It's more a mental representation of the spirit world. Die in a dream and you wake up. Die in the spirit world and you're, well, dead.  
  
_Star Wars - Anakin Solo's Legacy  
  
Chapter 6 - And back again  
_  
"Tahiri," Jacen called. "Tahiri, come back to us." Her barely felt presence shifted, as though she was considering it. Then came a single word, laden with grief, loss, and deep hopelessness.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Tahiri, no!" The girl sucked in one convulsive breath, let it out... and didn't breathe again. Her body stilled. Tears slid down Jacen's cheeks. First Anakin, and now Tahiri. Trembling, he reached up and closed her staring eyes.  
  
He collapsed against a wall and sobbed as his grief for Anakin, combined with grief for Tahiri, overcame him at last.  
  
####  
  
Lightness and joy enveloped Tahiri as she stepped through the gate. She felt as though she was floating in a sea of happiness, and the cares and grief of the world fell away. Her eyes sparkled, and she lifted her head and took her first steps away from the gate into this new land. Something was wrong, however, and she stopped as her mind picked at it, wondering what could possibly be wrong here. Then she had it. Anakin's presence.  
  
She had felt him in front of her the whole way, leading her on, and she still could. Yet there was a presence behind her now, much stronger, and it also felt like Anakin. It was calling to her. Slowly, she turned and walked back to the gate, stopping just inside. The presence shifted, dancing along the path she'd trod, beckoning to her. She couldn't see anything, but she knew it was there.  
  
Anakin was dead. She'd felt it herself, yet... In this dream-like state, she was no longer certain what was real and what was not. Could he be alive? All at once, the happiness of this place soured. If he was alive, she shouldn't be here! It would be worse than wrong to follow him into death if he wasn't dead!  
  
She sprang for the gate, suddenly afraid that it wouldn't let her out, but it did. She ran back across the plain, chasing the presence, calling, "Anakin!"  
  
####  
  
So absorbed in his grief was Jacen, he almost missed the faint Force call. "Anakin!" a voice yelled. He opened his eyes. The word came again, more clearly. "Anakin!"  
  
Tahiri's voice.  
  
His gaze, along with everyone else's, snapped to the body lying in the center of the chamber. A third shout, _"Anakin!"_ came, so 'loud', so full of desperation and, strangely, hope that Jacen winced. Through his tears, he stared in shock as Tahiri's eyes flew open, and she drew a deep, shuddering breath. And another. And another. Suddenly, her eyes focused and she sat up. Her frantic gaze flicked around the room and settled on Jacen. "Where is he?! Where's Anakin?"  
  
Stunned, Jacen could only manage a weak stutter. "H-he's dead."  
  
"No, he's not! I _felt_ him! He was here, he led me back! _Where is he?!_"  
  
Confused now, Jacen shook his head. He didn't really trust his voice. Seeing him not answer her question, Tahiri impatiently reached out in the force, feeling...  
  
All the color faded from her face in an instant, and she sagged back on her hands, jaw hanging open. Jacen could feel shocked understanding and disbelief flood from her like an explosion, and without thinking he reached out, trying to feel what had surprised her so. In that moment of shock, her thoughts were bare, and he saw...  
  
No. Kriffing. Way.  
  
####  
  
Her world spun. A part of her insisted that it couldn't be true, she could not have felt what she had. Another part insisted it was true, and seemed elated at the prospect. A rather larger part knew it, and was scared out of its wits.  
  
By the Force, she had never expected this to happen. Pregnant!?  
  
She could feel them. Twins. Incredibly tiny, incredibly fragile, yet she knew they were strong as well. For even in this state, they had had the power to drag her back from the brink of death. She knew now whose presence, so much like Anakin's, she'd followed.  
  
Anakin was dead, she knew now, and however much she longed to do so, she couldn't follow him. As unthinkable as it was to live without him, it was just as unthinkable to take these small pieces of them into the dark with her. They deserved a chance at life.  
  
She realized that the other members of the strike force were looking at her, confusion evident on their faces. All except Jacen, who wore an expression of shock much like the one she imagined must be on her face right now. Somehow, she wasn't surprised. If anyone would know, he would.  
  
Zekk hesitantly asked, "Jacen? What-"  
  
"It's nothing," replied Jacen quickly. Zekk seemed inclined to disagree, but the look on Jacen's face told him not to press it. "We have to move. We're still too close to the cloning grashal. Even if they're not able to get down the tunnel after us, they have to know where it goes. Cmon."  
  
Without a backward glance, he walked out of the room. Throwing curious glances at Tahiri, the rest started to follow. Tahiri jumped up and tried to dash out of the room, and nearly fell as her legs refused to immediately support her. Ganner caught her, and she nodded her thanks before exiting the room, a bit more slowly.  
  
She caught up to Jacen, and in a low voice said, "You know, don't you."  
  
He looked at her sadly. "Yes. I'm sorry, I didn't meant to." A thought occurred to him, and he asked, "When?"  
  
"A week before we left," she replied quietly. "He-" her voice broke. "He asked me to marry him. I said yes." She lowered her head, and tears silently slid down her cheeks.  
  
Jacen was stricken. "I'm sorry. I didn't know, I shouldn't have asked."  
  
She tried to dry her eyes. "No, i-, it's ok." She looked up at him. "Just let me... let me be the one... to tell..."  
  
He understood. "Of course," he replied sadly. "It's the least I can do."

------------------------------------------

Well, I went for a couple of days, and then plans change, and I come right back. sigh Revised revised plans for the vacation involve leaving next monday-ish, and I decided I couldn't leave you all in suspense that long. However, turns out I will have computer access, so in between sightseeing from mountains, exploring caves, sailing, swimming, and stargazing, I should be able to write another chapter or so.

Aren't ideas weird? On the way home, the idea for the epilogue, of all things, bit me and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. So now I have an epilogue to a story that's less than half done. Strange, huh?


	7. Nothing

Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas, I am not making any money from this, and I do not own Star Wars, or any of these characters, although if he lets me use them I will return them in good condition, I promise! Or, well, as good a condition as his writers left them in, anyway!  
  
_Star Wars -­ Anakin Solo's Legacy  
  
Chapter 7 -­ Nothing  
_  
Tahiri sat in a small chamber on the stolen Yuuzhan Vong frigate, staring at Anakin's body, and thought of nothing. The ship shook around her, her broken arm sent stabbing pains up her side, the rest of her body felt as though it had been beaten with hammers, and none of it mattered. Nothing mattered, anymore.  
  
On some level, she was aware of Tekli bustling around her, tending to her wounds, but her presence seemed far away and unimportant. Her mind was a blank slate, empty of conscious thought, and she was alone with her memories.  
  
Anakin, as she had first seen him, standing alone and apart from the others in the great Massassi temple that housed the Jedi academy. Anakin, smiling his lopsided grin after some minor success in their training. Anakin, older, as she had seen him again when he came to Yavin 4 to warn them that the peace brigade was coming. Anakin, as they sat side by side in a small cave and she'd fallen asleep against his shoulder while waiting for dark so they could steal a peace brigade ship. Anakin as she'd last seen him at the controls of that ship before she'd jumped out after Master Ikrit. Anakin, as she'd felt his touch through the steadily growing confusion of her shaping at the hands of the Yuuzhan Vong. Anakin, lying on the ground with the tip of the lightsaber in her hands almost touching his cheek, as his voice broke through the false Yuuzhan Vong personality and freed her.  
  
Anakin, sitting pressed against her side in the cold locker on the Yag'Dhul station as he gave her her first kiss.  
  
Anakin, sitting with her on the bed in his quarters, asking her to marry him.  
  
Anakin, alone, wounded, and surrounded by enemies, sending her one last goodbye as he died.  
  
The memories assaulted her, feeding the ever-growing tide of grief that was all the emotion left to her. She recalled her angry determination to recover his body, but once it was done that had faded. She would have welcomed it now, welcomed _anything_ besides this blank, empty pain, but nothing came. Her shaping might have left her with an incredible tolerance for physical pain, but nothing could have prepared her for this.  
  
She longed to escape from all this, to follow Anakin wherever he'd gone, but she couldn't. The children she carried in her belly, the last remnant she had of him, tied her here. She wished she could hate them for that. She wished she could feel something, anything at all. Her children should have been a source of happiness and joy, but now were just one more cruel reminder of what she had lost.  
  
How could he be gone? For the longest of times, they had been friends. Even when he wasn't with her physically, she knew he was out there somewhere. He had been a constant, comforting presence, and much more. Now he was gone, and it felt as though the sun had exploded and destroyed her world, not in fire but in freezing darkness and cold.  
  
When he died, her soul had died with him. Without him, she was empty. She wasn't Tahiri, wasn't even a person, wasn't even a living being. Without him, all she was was a vessel for pain.  
  
Though the room was brightly lit, Tahiri Veila sat in darkness, alone with her pain. She thought of nothing, for that was all she had the strength to do.

-------------------------------------

Whoof! _#flops down on chair#_ I'm all vacationed out! Thank you for waiting, and here is the next chapter, as promised. Sorry it's kinda short, but I'm still tired. Didn't have computer access after all, so couldn't write there. Sorry!

I had a great time, thank you for your kind wishes.


	8. Dreams

Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas, I am not making any money from this, and I do not own Star Wars, or any of these characters, although if he lets me use them I will return them in good condition, I promise! Or, well, as good a condition as his writers left them in, anyway!

If you're still checking this story, you're a far better reader than I deserve. I hope you all aren't too mad at me. (cheeky grin)

Warning: parts of this chapter will be pretty nasty. Tahiri's dreams are going to be...unpleasant.

_Star Wars -­ Anakin Solo's Legacy_

_Chapter 8 - Dreams_

_"How is Tahiri?" _

"_Sleeping. The broken bone in her arm is set, her wounds patched as best I can. But I do not envy her dreams."_

"Anakin!" Her voice echoed through the cramped and reeking tunnels. No answer came. "Anakin!" she tried again, ignoring the tears running slowly down her face. She listened, but could hear no sound except her own quiet sobs. She started wearily forward. He had to be out here, and maybe if she could find him, this nightmare would end. She rounded a corner and froze. She had found him, but the nightmare was only beginning.

He hung there, impaled on at least a dozen meter-long spikes that protruded from the wall behind him. Blood was everywhere, gallons of it, covering his body, the wall, and the floor. Even as she watched, it continued to drip from his feet to the floor with a kind of obscene slowness. His eyes were open, staring at nothing, and his mouth was frozen in a wordless scream. "No..." she breathed, backing away in a daze, her mind reeling. "No no no no..."

Suddenly, the blank eyes moved. They looked at her, and although they did not focus at all, they seemed to stare accusingly. His pale arms moved, grabbing the spikes and levering his body off of them. They made a horrible sucking sound as they pulled out of his flesh. He fell to the ground with a thud, splashing blood everywhere. He levered himself up, his blank stare fixed on her, mouthing silent words. No air came out, but she could hear him anyway.

_whydidyouleavemewhydidyouleavemewhydidyouleavemewhydidyouleaveme...?_

She stumbled backwards, her thoughts in tatters. "No! I never... You know I wouldn't..."

He fixed her with an accusing glare.

_yesyoudidyesyoudidwherewereyouwherewereyouwhenidied...? whydidyouleavemewhydidyouleaveme..._

"NO!" She turned and ran, sobbing helplessly. She dodged blindly through the dark corridors, and cold tears ran down her cheeks and blew over her shoulders with the wind of her speed. _no no no no..._ Her feet stumbled slowly to a stop, far away from him, and she stood and cried.

Eventually her sobs trailed off, and she sagged against a wall and sank to the floor, exhausted beyond the point of tears. All she wanted was to wake up and find that this was all a dream, that Anakin was alive, that there was no cause for pain or grief. Why did-­ She opened her eyes, and her thoughts chopped off in a gasp of surprise.

The hall was filled with tears. Her tears. Instead of falling to the floor, they'd drifted off through the air, and catching light from some unseen source they filled the passageway with a galaxy of glinting stars.

As in a dream she rose and walked among them, bathing in the soft glow they cast. Capturing one in the palm of her hand, she looked at it closely. The tear had hardened into a tiny, perfect sphere of crystal, many-faceted and gleaming with light. A tiny image of Anakin was reflected in every facet, smiling at her. Two tears coursed their way down her cheeks to join the drifting cloud, but a fragile smile lit her face, for along with the soft glow that enveloped her, she thought she could feel a ghost of Anakin's presence. A voice seemed to whisper: _i'm here i will always be here with you don't cry don't cry... _It offered comfort, and she clutched at it as a cold, shivering child to a warm blanket. It was all of the things she thought to never feel again: love, and happiness, and warmth; the knowledge that that there was someone who loved her and would always be there for her. That made it all the worse when it was suddenly snatched away.

"So, it is true. The mighty _Jeedi_ warrior who Anakin Solo _honored_ with his love weeps like a whipped _brenzlit._" Dripping with contempt, a gutteral voice in a language she hated shattered the illusion. The glow winked out, the whisper and presence vanished, and the tears fell to the floor, so much salt water. _#Somewhere, blue eyes squeeze shut in pain, and ethereal lungs fill with air and release it in a sigh.#_

She whirled to face the owner of the voice, her eyes wide. There stood a Yuuzhan Vong warrior, tall imposing, looking on her with a mixture of amusement and disgust. "Look at you. You are _weak._ A warrior does not run from death, but embraces it." Steadily advancing, he continued his tirade. "You are a dishonor to his memory and to whatever false ideals he died for. And if he died for you, then it was wasted. I would put you out of your misery if it would not disgust me to even touch you."

His words ripped the gaping wounds in her spirit even wider. It was true. She was weak. If she were stronger, she could have saved him. He had died for nothing. She retreated under his verbal onslaught, tears pouring down her face, but his next words froze her in her tracks.

"You are pathetic. He must not have been a great warrior after all, to have chosen you. A weak mate, for a weak _Jeedi_."

He went on, but she no longer heard him. His words had twisted down through her grief and broke through to a vast, underlying sea she never knew was there. A slow, lava-like burn of anger begun. She stopped retreating. She felt rage spreading through her like ice crystallizing on the surface of water. His words lashed at her, but instead of wounding her they fed her anger. What right did _he_ have to accuse her and Anakin of weakness? What did he know of what they had been through? Her green eyes were burning chips of ice, and suddenly there was a lightsaber in her hand. He had just made his last mistake.

With a screaming cry of rage, she leapt at him and plunged her lightsaber through his chest. He barely even grunted at the impact, but she saw the shocked pain in his eyes and reveled in it. Suddenly it no longer mattered to her what she felt. Anything at all was better than that endless, empty grief. She pulled her saber free before he could even fall, and took immense pleasure in cutting him into very tiny pieces.

-####

Ganner stood in the doorway to the small chamber where Tahiri was sleeping, hesitating. To all appearances, she was sleeping peacefully, but through the Force he could sense the shroud of grief and pain that surrounded her even then. He entered, crouching at her bedside and examining her closely. Her broken arm was immobilized in a cast, and cuts, bruises and bandages covered her body. Her faced was deeply furrowed with grief. Tekli had said that her body needed sleep, but it didn't seem to be doing her much good. Yet even as he watched, something changed. The lines eased, and the grief and pain he sensed faded. A sudden, unexpected sense of contentment flowed from her, and he realized that she was dreaming of Anakin.

He cracked a sad smile. Perhaps it would be best to let her sleep. At least she could see Anakin in her dreams. He rose and began to walk from the room, when a blast of anger slammed into him. He whirled, astonished at the rage and fury that suddenly poured from Tahiri. The air seemed to darken, so palpable was her anger.

"Tahiri!" He leaped back to her side, and stretched out his hand to wake her.

------------------------------------------

I am very sorry for not updating this story. The only excuse I can offer is that life has a way of biting you on the butt at the most annoying times. Schoolwork has kept me very busy recently, and I just haven't had the energy to write.


End file.
